Big Man On Campus
by Gta Fan since III
Summary: A story about a California graffiti artist who is sentenced to attend BlackWell. He soon realizes that school as dark secrets and that not everyone is who they seem to be and there is something brewing. The main Character will meet the characters from the game, As the game is mature and my story will follow the events in the game the story is mature.
1. I should have taken jail

I should have taken prison.

Inside a courtroom, there is a man in an orange jumpsuit standing next to a man in a business suit on the left of him are two men wearing dark suits. A judge walks in and sits at the bench. The judge says "Carlos Antonio Lopez, I find you guilty of vandalism. Since you have an artistic side, I sentence you to spend a year at Blackwell Academy. If you are caught spraying graffiti on any buildings I will sentence you to three years in a correctional facility. Court adjourned." Outside the men in the orange jumpsuit is now wearing a tank top and a pair of khaki pants. He speaks to the man who was standing next to him in the courtroom. Carlos says "so I got a fair deal?" The public defender looks at Carlos and says "you got a really fair deal. You could've been in jail. Now all you have to do is go to an art school and keep your nose clean. I was you I would stay away from the hardware store, it's like you have an addiction to spray paint." The public defender walks to his car. Carlos pulls out a cell phone, dials it and says "hey homie, I'm outside the courthouse and I need a ride. Okay see you in a few." Five minutes later a blue 1979 Cadillac Fleetwood low rider pulls up to the sidewalk, Carlos pulls on the Golden door handle and gets in the car, he shuts the door.

The driver of the car looks over at Carlos and says "hey man, how was it?" Carlos looks at the driver and says "what you mean how was it, jail or being in front of the judge?" The man sitting in the back says "yeah, Henrique, what kind of question is that. We all been through the system." The driver says "Javier, I'm just try to make conversation with Carlos here, I know it was terrible in there, as far as beds go, you're better sleep in on cardboard, and you can't get good food on the inside." Javier says "yeah the judge looks at you like you committed some real crime, I tell you, the police just love to bust anybody who's cruising, if you sell drugs to support your family they don't care. At least you got over on them man you weren't doing anything too serious, just self-expression on some city walls. If you ask me they were to white anyway." Carlos looks back at Javier and says "I didn't get over on them, they are holding me down." Henrique slams the brakes on the car and Carlos' hits the dashboard. Henrique says "what you mean you ain't free?" Carlos looks over at Henrique and says "I got a go to some preppy art school, judge said I had an artistic side." Javier says "eh man, I'd take art school over jail any day." Henrique looks back at Javier and says "yeah but if you go to jail be like a family reunion." The group laughs hard. Henrique says "will I got a get you home man, your abuelos are worried sick about you." Carlos says "if they ask I was at your place ." Henrique says "don't you feel kind of bad lying to them like that, sooner or later they going to find out you going to an art school." Carlos says "my PO send in some brochures and flyers in some official BS, and the school to send me some official text message that I got in on scholarship." Javier says "how you going to get there?" Carlos says "by a plane." Henrique says "you're taking your judges private jet aren't you?" Carlos says "yeah I wish, this is going to be a long flight." Henrique says "where this place at?" Carlos says "Oregon." Javier says "that might as well be Canada as far as I'm concerned."

The Cadillac pulls outside of a house that has barred windows and a barred door. Carlos gets out of the Cadillac, the passenger side window rolls down and Henrique says "you better go see Paula, she asked what happened to you." Carlos says "yeah good-looking out for me man, I'll hit her up." Carlos walks in the house and sits on the couch. An elderly Latina sits next to Carlos and says "where have you been mio?" Carlos says "I was at Henrique's casa." Carlos' phone makes a noise. Carlos pulls the phone out of his pocket unlocks it and reads the text message. The Latin woman says "who was that?" Carlos says "it's this art school, that I applied to. They said I got in and that I have a full scholarship." The woman says "well that's good, will have to tell your grandfather at dinner." At the dinner table Carlos and the elderly woman are joined by an elderly man. The elderly woman says "tell him your news." Carlos says "I got into an art school, I also got a full ride scholarship." The elderly gentleman says "that's good, it's about time your criminal behavior paid off paid off." The elderly woman looks over at the gentleman says "Jorge please." Carlos says "the place is in Oregon, and my plane leaves in two weeks. I need to go tell Paula."

At a similar house, Carlos walks up to the porch and sees a girl sitting on a chair. Carlos says "Paula, Henrique told me you were asking about me. I'm out now but I'll be leaving in two weeks." The woman stands up and says "where you you going?" Carlos says "I have to serve out a sentence at this preppy art school in Oregon. It was either that or three years in jail." The woman grabs Carlos and pulls him into a garage. Paula opens the fridge and says "Corona?" Carlos says "I would love to but they're going to test me." Paula says "that sucks but at least they ain't throwing you in jail." Carlos says "look baby, we'll talk every day via Skype and text me whenever you feel low." Paula looks at Carlos and says "I'll miss your murals, the rest of theguys around here don't have your talent." Carlos says "I know, that's what saved me from jail. The judge said I had an artistic side." Paula says "make me proud at the school, show those people some of our culture." Carlos says "You can take the cholo out the barrio, but you can't take the barrio out of the cholo. Baby that's who we are." Paula says "I know brown pride."

Two weeks later in principle Wells' office, Carlos is sitting in a leatherback chair, there's a security officer looking out the window, a student sitting next to Carlos. There is a black man sitting in front of Carlos and the white student he says "Mr. Lopez, this is your peer advisor..." Carlos says "So wait you're telling me this dude is supposed to be my role model?" Principle Wells says "sort of, he will show you around Blackwell, show you where your dorm room is and help you get from class to class." Carlos says "and let me guess, were supposed to be buddy buddy and he is going to keep me out of trouble. Teach me how to act the right way. You can take that political correct bull shit and shove it. I'm only here because I got caught for a nonviolent crime." The security guard walks over to Carlos with the finger pointed at him and says "you listen to me, you will do as you're told and you will say yes Sir no sir yes miss or no miss when somebody addresses you." Carlos says "listen Mr. top-flight security, I been up against the LAPD you don't scare me and we're not in the Army. You don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you. Now are we done here?" Principle Wells says "yes Mr. Lopez Mr. Graham will show you to your room." The two boys walk out of the principal's office and walk over to the boys dorm. Carlos looks at Warren and says "look man, I'm a pretty chilled out guy, I didn't mean anything towards you back there but these wealthy authoritarian types are asswholes in my opinion. They can act like they understand the struggle but they don't. So we cool?" The student says "my name's Warren by the way in yeah we're cool." Carlos bumps into a girl wearing black boots, blue jeans, a white tank top, black leather jacket, bullet necklace and a purple beanie with blue hair sticking out, she drops the flyer she was passing out. The girl says "hey watch it." Carlos says "Hey sorry, I'm a new fish in this prison." Carlos picks the Flyers up and takes one and shoves it in his pocket. The two of them walk in opposite directions. Carlos looks at Warren and asks "who was that?" Warren says "I don't know, I haven't seen her here before." The men walk into the dormitory. Carlos pulls out a flyer and looks at it. He says the Warren "Hey man, that girls posting up and handing out missing persons Flyers, who the hell is Rachel Amber?" Warren says "she was one of the most popular students here at Blackwell, everybody loved her to and she wanted to be a model. Then she mysteriously disappeared." Carlos says "Yo, people don't mysteriously disappear, somebody know something and they saying nothing." Warren Carlos walk over to door number 110. Warren says "this is your room. I'm across the hall if you need anything or want to hang out." Carlos says "I may take you up on that hanging out offer." Warren says "it's always on the table unless I am busy." The guys go to head out and Carlos bumps into a brown haired man wearing a red leather jacket. The man in the jacket says "watch where you are going or I'll beat the piss out of you." Carlos says "rebel without a cause, you want to go James Dean!?" Carlos reaches down into his pocket Warren steps in between the two of them and says "Nathan, cut this guy some slack here he just got in." Nathan says "yeah, he better watch what he says, I own the school and the entire town." Warren says "we'll be on our way." The two men walk to the main building where the classes are held. Warren looks at Carlos' schedule and says "oh your first class is photography with Mr. Jefferson. There's a girl in there that I now she's pretty cool, she wears a gray hooded sweatshirt with the deer shirt underneath it, sit next to her. Her name is Max and she's real nice, she'll help you if you need it."

Carlos gets into the class and sits next to a brunette wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a pink Jane shirt. He looks over at the girl who has her head in her arms laying on the desk. _She is asleep, I hope this class isn't that boring._ A man with gelled hair wearing a sport coat with a shirt that has three buttons undone from his neck, cuffed pants and glasses walks into the room. He he sits on a desk where he is facing Carlos and all the female students. _Something's up with this guy, why is he only facing the female students. He also doesn't dress like a teacher. Is he trying to seem cool just so he can take these girls._ The teacher begins his lecture a little time goes on and then the teacher says "seriously though, I could frame anyone of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation..." _YO, did this mid life crisis wana be slick smooth motherfucker really just say that._ Carlos leans over to the now awakened girl and says "hey did Mr. Jefferson really just say what I think he said, about capturing us in a dark corner?" The girl looks over at Carlos and says "sorry I wasn't paying attention, my name is Max Caufield by the way." Carlos says "Carlos Lopez." Mr. Jefferson sees them and says "Miss Caufield Mr. Lopez, do either of you have a question?" Carlos says "yeah, do you really go around trying to capture people in dark corners?" The rest the class laughs Mr. Jefferson says "no, that was a statement for me to illustrate a point about photography, if you were paying attention, you would've realized that. Enough you're just going to interrupt my class you don't belong here." The rest the class goes on.

The bell rings everybody goes to get out of class except for Carlos, a blonde girl talking to Mr. Jefferson and another blonde girl drawling at her desk. Carlos gets up to leave and heads for the door, but he is stopped by Mr. Jefferson. Mr. Jefferson says "Carlos, I know photography is it really your strong suit or passion but don't ruin it for anybody else. If you took it seriously maybe you would like it." Carlos says "look, where I am from, the only people with cameras are either crime scene investigators, guys taken pictures of the future crimes, news reporters or people filming rap videos. There is no way I'm going to take photography seriously. And also I think you should take your career seriously." Mr. Jefferson looks at Carlos with a stern look on his face and asks "what exactly does that mean?" Carlos looks at Mr. Jefferson with a smirk on his face and says "I don't know man, you seem to be real close to a few of your female students. I hope I have the wrong idea about this for your sake at least." Mr. Jefferson says in a serious tone "because your new student, I'm going to not take that as a threat. However, if you say anything like that I will let principal wells and David Madison know." Carlos "you can tell the president of the United States for all I care." Carlos walks out of the class. He stands outside by the group of lockers and sees Warren. Warren walks up to him and says "how was your first class?" Carlos says "it was okay." The fire alarm rings. Warren and Carlos run out of the building.

Outside Carlos and Warren stand in front of the building. The fire alarm stops and principal wells comes over the loudspeaker, saying "Nathan Prescott to principal wells' office." Warren and Carlos look at each other for a minute. Warren says "hey want to hang out in the parking lot, I just got a new car and am waiting for someone." Carlos says "yeah, sure man." The man walk out to the parking lot and Warren sits on a 1980 blue Honda CR X. Warren asks "so how do you like this?" Carlos says "I was never big into tuners, but hey, if you like it is cool. Around my area everybody had a low rider. Mostly American cars, lead sleds, tricked out with crazy paint jobs. Always wanted to do custom work on cars." Carlos looks over at an RV in the parking lot, Warren sees him eyeing up the RV and says "hey man, that's Frank's RV. He's a drug dealer needs kind of creepy." Carlos says "who's he think he is Walter white?" Warren says "yeah but he's no made-for-TV drug dealer, he's the real deal." Carlos says "I knew people like that, standing on the corner trying to make a living for their family. It's not all glittering chains, glamorous house parties. It's a bad life." Carlos looks over and sees a pickup truck taken up to handicap spots. The blue haired girl that he bumped into goes over to the truck and gets. She tries to start the truck but it won't start. Carlos walks over to the truck. The girl gets out. Carlos looks at her and says "oh hey you, so we had to meet like that. Sounds like you're having a little bit of car trouble. Do you have any tools?" The blue haired girl looks at Carlos and says "what do you think you need?" Carlos says "well, pop the hood and we will see." The girl gets back in the truck and presses the hood release. The hood pops open a little bit and Carlos lifts it. He slides the pole into the hole so the hood will stay up. Carlos says "start it again." The girl turns the key in the motor tries to start. Carlos walks up to her open door and asks "do you have a socket wrench, sounds like it's your battery." The girl opens the glovebox and hands him a socket. He goes over to the engine tightens the leads to the battery. Carlos says "start it again." The girl turns the key in the ignition and the engine turns over. Carlos says "yeah you should be good." The girl gets out and says "thank you, my name is Chloe by the way." Carlos says "Carlos." Pulls out a Post-it note dependent begins writing down his phone number here to post a note off and gives it to the girl and says "if you ever here, and this beast dies just give me a call or shoot me a text, I'll fix it for you." Chloe says "what can I do for you?" Carlos says "nothing, working on cars is just a passion of mine. I like the older stuff before you needed to have computer." Chloe says "hey, if you ever get tired of cafeteria food, there's this place that my mom mom works at called two whales diner. It's open 24 hours the foods not that bad." The girl pulls out her cell phone and starts texting. Carlos's phone goes off. Chloe says "to now that we have each other's numbers let me know if you're ever hungry, I get free food from there all the time." Carlos says "thank you." The two of them looked over to see Nathan Prescott harassing Max Caufield. Carlos says "I know that girl that he's harassing, do me a favor you pull up alongside of them, open your passenger side door and speed off with her, let me take care this Guy." Carlos walks over and sees Warren starting the fight Nathan. Carlos pulls Nathan off of Warren. Carlos picks up Nathan and throws him in the back of a pickup truck. Chloe speeds up in her truck and grabs Max Caufield speeds off. The security guard from principal wells' office walks over and yells "what's going on!" Carlos looks the security guard in the eye and says "this cat in the red jacket started it." Warren says "Nathan started attacking me, and Carlos just picked him up and determine the back of the bed is pickup truck."

 **Authors note:** hey guys, this is a slightly alternative universe to life is strange, but I thought it would be cool to write a character who does not blend in life is strange. This is a perspective from my high school experience, Carlos and the other characters that are not from life is strange are based off of some of my friends from high school. Feel free to review, this was going to be a one-shot, but I have too many ideas for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Adding some color.

 **Warning: this chapter contains spoilers(all chapters of this fanfiction will), suicide triggers, underage drinking and some racist language. I do not condone the behavior and am not a racist. I use the language from what I've heard in my high school days.**

Inside Carlos' dorm room. Carlos walks over to a record player and puts on NWA "straight out of Compton." He gets a Skype alert on his laptop. Carlos turns off his record player and answers. It is Paula on the other end. Carlos says "hey Paula, how are you baby?" Paula says with a grief stricken look on her face "Carlos, I- I- I can't do this, you're too far away." Carlos says "Paula, what are you trying to say?" Paula says "I- I... Think we should see other people." Carlos says "cut the cliché bull shit, you're saying it's over?" Paula trying to hold back tears says "we had a good run papi, but you're too far. I need a man here." Carlos says "if that's the way you want it mija." Paula cries and says "this isn't how I wanted it to end. I never wanted it to end." Carlos in a matter of fact tuned says "look mija, I didn't mean to make you cry, but you're telling me the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with is leaving me because I have to spend my time North. We had great times but I guess it's over." Paula says "I'm sorry." Carlos says I am to. I guess this is goodbye, see ya when I see ya." Carlos hangs up and exits out of Skype.

Carlos walks over to his turntable and puts the stylus on the record. _So I got deputy dip shit watching me. Some crazy, rich white boy wanting to fight me in a place he owns and now Paula is out of my life ,fuck me. Still beats jail. But these fools don't care about me. I'll show they ass._ Carlos gets up from his bed and walks over to his closet and pulls out a pair of khakis, a tank top and a blue and white flannel shirt. He puts his clothes on, he buttons only the top button of the final shirt. _Can forget the chucks and my chain._ Carlos opens assuring grabs a silver crucifix necklace and puts it on. He grabs a pair of blue hightop Chuck Taylor sneakers. Carlos turns off his turntable and puts on little Rob "forever." As a knock at the door. Carlos goes to the door and opens it, Warren looks Carlos up and down. Carlos says "I know I am freshed and dressed, so what's up?" Warren says "I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some breakfast?" Carlos says "yeah mang, I'll roll wit you."

Inside the cafeteria Carlos grabs a bowl, a spoon and pours some cereal into the bowl. _Damn, I miss the food at home. At least it's free._ Warren Carlos sit at a table by themselves. Nathan walks past both of them with a girl who has light brown hair, wearing a cashmere sweater and a lot of jewelry. Carlos looks at Warren and asks "who is James Dean's girlfriend? I know she's in my photography class." Warren says "her name is Victoria Chase, the parents of the gallery." Carlos says "a rich bitch riding on the coattails of mommy and daddy." Warren says "yeah, pretty much." Carlos says "hey mang, we free to leave this place?" Carlos a Carlos and says "yeah man, it's not prison." Carlos says "yeah, this place has people who suck. Don't downplay man, some of mi hommies are in the joint."

Carlos walks out to the main campus. The school bus pulls up to a stop. Carlos gets on the bus the buss drives 5 miles away from Blackwell, Carlos looks out the window and sees an 87 Buick regal. The bus stops and Carlos gets off the bus. Carlos walks over to the car. A man gets out of the car. The man looks at Carlos and asks "so you interested?" Carlos says "you, let me take it for a ride." The man looks at Carlos and says "can I see your license?" Carlos pulls out his wallet and shows his license. Carlos gets in the car and the man hands him the keys. The man says "take it around the block." Carlos drives the car around the block.

Carlos drives the car back to the parking lot. Carlos rolls down the window and says "she runs good, so let's talk cash. How much?" The man looks at Carlos and says five grand." Carlos grabs his wallet and says I have four grand, cash money." The man looks at the ground that Carlos and says "I can't do four grand." Carlos turns his head to the men and says "how many people you had look at this car? No one wants this gas guzzling high polluting car around here. Four grand is all I am going to do." The man looks at Carlos and says "you drive a hard bargain, but I'll let you have it for four."

A few hours later Carlos pulls into the parking lot and backs the car next to Warren's CR X. Warren walks out to the parking lot. He looks at Carlos' car with his mouth open. Carlos says "Eh, I know she's a little younger than yours but I got a good deal." Carlos shuts his car off and gets out. Carlos walks up to Warren and says "yeah mang, it's a lead sled, little taste of East La for ya."

The men walk into the main building, Warren heads to science lab, looks over at Carlos and says congratulations on buying a car. See you later. Carlos looks over at Warren and says "thanks, yeah mang, maybe we can cruise in my lead sled. Later." Carlos walks into the hallway and sees Mr. Jefferson, Carlos tries to walk into the class but is stopped by Mr. Jefferson. Mr. Jefferson looks at Carlos and says "hey Carlos, about the other day..." Carlos says "yes, and you called me Carlos, what's going on?" Mr. Jefferson says "I don't want to turn you off photography, but I don't want you to turn others offer photography." Carlos says ", thanks well, I'll try not to." Carlos walks in the class _Yo Mr Smooth student fucker actin' all apologetic, The fuck you hidin'._ Carlos walks to his desk and sees Victoria and Nathan. Nathan looks over at Victoria and says "yeah a snitch and a liar." Victoria says "and she's so 'look at me and my retro camera.' Yeah she can go fuck her 'selfie.'" Carlos walks into their line of sight. Victoria says "look Nathan, it's the pool boy.". Carlos says "can I have my seat?" Nathan says "don't you have a lawn to mow?" Carlos says "don't you have a daddy to go ask for money?" Victoria looks over at Carlos and says "don't you have oranges to go sell under the freeway?" Carlos looks at Victoria and says "don't you have a mom and dad to go beg to have your photos displayed in their gallery?" Nathan slides of the table with Victoria. Carlos sits at the table. Max Caufield walks in and sits next Carlos. Carlos looks at Max and says "hey Max, how you doing? You look pale, and for a white chick." Max looks over at Carlos and says I'm having a real rough day, you won't understand." Carlos says "try me." Max says "my friend took me to a junkyard and she pulled out a gun on me." Carlos says "this is your friend, you're still here, so what happened next?" Max says "she wanted me to shoot some bottles and then her drug dealer showed up, things got heated and I pulled the gun on him." Carlos says "no wonder you're shaking, so you buried him, right?" Max says "no, there were no bullets. Also, some things up with Kate, she didn't want to talk to me." Warren walks in and sits on the desk, Carlos nods and acknowledgment. Warren says "hey Max, have you seen Kate? Eyes were red and puffy from crying." Max says "she has a lot on her plate." The bell rings, Mr. Jefferson walks in and says "okay, if this isn't your quest get out. I know you love me but you had to leave. Well, today's lesson is about chiaroscuro, the contrast between light and dark. Max looks out the window Carlos says "why in the fuck is deputy dick head taking pictures of that poor girl?" A jock runs in and says "some crazy shits going down at the girls dorm." The class walks out of the room and had stood girls dorm. Outside the go storm Max runs up to the roof. After five minutes Kate walks closer to the edge, and jumps. Carlos runs in catches her. Carlos looks at Kate, her eyes are closed. Carlos says "Kate, open your eyes. Not dead." Kate opens her eyes and says "goodbye for my photography class." Carlos says "my name is Carlos." Kate grabs Carlos' silver crucifix and says "you must be my Angel." Carlos says "no, I'm just here to add some color." Two ambulance drivers wheel a stretcher behind Carlos. One driver says "you need to put her on the stretcher." Looks at Carlos and says "thank you." Carlos gently puts Kate down on the stretcher, she takes her hands off Carlos' neck. David Madsen walks up behind Carlos and says "come with me."

Inside the principal's office. Mr. Jefferson, David Madsen, principal Wells, Max, Nathan and Carlos stand in front of a desk. Principal Wells looks at Carlos and says "Mr. Lopez, why were you there?" Carlos says "everyone was there, just like the rest of the students. Going to bust someone, bust the people who made her feel like shit. I'm sure Nathan here, has something to say about that." Principal Wells says "Mr. Lopez, please don't make allegations that you have no proof of." Mr. Jefferson says "Carlos just saved a student's life. Just let him go." David Madsen looks at Carlos and says "just leave." Carlos walks out of the principal's office.

Carlos walks out to his car and sits on the engine hood. His phone rings. Carlos picks up the phone. Call says "hello." Henrique says "hey look who it is, mister hero." Carlos says "Nah, I didn't do shit. Right place, right time." Henrique says "I also heard about Paula, she was cold homie." Carlos says "don't worry mang, I'm doing just fine." Henrique says "all right mang, talk to you later." Carlos things up his phone, just export goes out. He reads a text from Chloe.

 **Chloe** heard about you saving a life today.

 **Carlos** Right place right time

 **Chloe** Who's being modest

 **Carlos** No just saying it as it is

 **Chloe** Want to grab some food, I'm nearby and can scoop you up.

 **Carlos** Or I could drive you

 **Chloe** In what?

 **Carlos** My Regale

 **Chloe** you're the hero, let me do something for you

 **Carlos** I'm no hero, but I'll let you do me

 **Carlos** Let you do something for me sorry

 **Chloe** Wow thought someone was being real forward for a moment

Five minutes later, Chloe drives of them pulls into the parking lot. She honks the horn. Carlos gets off his regal and walks to Chloe's truck, opens the door. The pixies "Debaser" plays, Carlos gets in and shuts the door. He looks at the radio and says "the pixies, debaser, right?" Kali looks over at Carlos and says "yeah, they had some good music. Had you know about them?" Chloe pulls out of the parking lot. Carlos says "I've heard them at a homie's house and I've been listening to them ever since." Chloe says "you're not like any of the guys at black hell." Carlos looks up and says what are you trying to say?" Chloe says "it's not like that, the guys are 'Bros'." Carlos says "that's because they all rich kids who had they parents give them everything. They don't know what it means to struggle." Chloe says "so what do you think about David Madsen?" Carlos says "who?" Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "the chief of security at black hell." Carlos says "you need deputy Dick head, yeah I aint too fond of him." Chloe says "yeah, I'm stuck with him, step douche." Carlos says "I'm more concerned about Mark Jefferson, he seems like he's trying to get with some of his students."

The truck pulls into the parking lot of the two whales diner. Chloe says "it is, two whales diner. Diner food but it sure smokes cafeteria food." Carlos looks at the diner and says "there's nothing like this in East LA, maybe in South Central but not in East." Chloe opens her door and says ", there's a first time for everything." Carlos gets out of the truck shuts his door and walks over to the entrance of two whales diner. Carlos holds the door open for Chloe as they walk into the diner. Chloe says "thank you." Carlos says "hey, you're buying me dinner. Least I could do is hold the door you." Carlos follows Chloe to a booth, sit down and Chloe says "hey you saved a life, whether you like it or not. Kate is someone who is close to Max. Max is a good friend of mine and she wanted to be here. Plus, you're like me so I can relate to you, unlike those Bigfoot bros." A woman in a blue uniform walks over and says "Chloe, what a pleasure it is to see you again. So who's your friend? Chloe looks at the woman and says "I hope you weren't kidding about seeing me again." Chloe looks at Carlos and says "Joyce, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is my mom Joyce." Joyce says "Chloe told me a little about you Carlos, Chloe told me a little bit about you. Where you from?" Chloe looks at Joyce and says "mom, seriously!?" And Carlos looks at Chloe and says "it's okay." Carlos looks at Joyce and says "I'm from East Los Angeles." Joyce looks at Carlos surprised and asks "what brings you to Oregon?" _oh shit time to be convincing, I hope the big didn't tell her everything._ Carlos looks up and says I'm an aspiring painter and the art program at black well is well known." Joyce says "well, I think I have asked you enough, what can I get you to drink." Carlos looks at Chloe and nods his head in her direction. Chloe looks at Joyce and says "I have a Pepsi and a burger." Chloe looks back at Carlos who says "I'll take the same." 10 minutes later the food comes. Chloe and Carlos eat in silence. Joyce walks over and says "it's on the house."

The to leave the diner and get into Chloe's truck. Chloe looks out of the corner of her eye and says "so is that the real reason why you're here?" Carlos says "Chloe, you can't tell anyone." Chloe pulls the truck to the side of the road. She turns her head and looks at Carlos. Carlos looks back at Chloe matching her gaze and says "I was a tagger. I used spray murals on walls, they caught me. I had a' choice' you did three years in jail or a year at black well I'll because I had an artistic side." Chloe "so did you... Did you ever..." Carlos "did I ever what? Just say that girl, you can't offend me." Chloe looks at Carlos real hard and asks "where you in a gang?" Carlos says "I was, look I've seen it all, watchin' friends get capped, arrested, dealer selling to pregnant women. I had to fight my way out a few times. I do shoot my way out of a situation." Chloe says "damn, you're the real deal."

Chloe starts the truck and pulls onto the road. The truck curse down the road, truck pulls onto a side Street and goes to a junkyard. Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "well, here's our stop." Chloe gets out of her truck walks in front of the truck. Carlos gets up and Chloe walks over and grabs the door. She walks out of the truck and pulls out two bottles of beer and a revolver. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "what the hell are you planning?" Chloe looks at Carlos and says "you see." Sheehan Carlos a bottle and says "drink up." Carlos takes the bottle, twists off the cap and drinks the beer. Chloe looks at Carlos surprised and says "damn, you can drink fast." Chloe grabs about from Carlos and places it next to hers. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "beer and guns, sounds like a typical night in hickvill." Chloe opens the gun and sees that it is fully loaded, she turns around and hands Carlos the gun. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "Smith and Wesson for four, what do you want me to do with this?" Chloe says "give it your best shot." Carlos turns to her and says "you're so funny." He turns puts his arm at full length, aims, shoots and he hits the bottle in one shot. Chloe looks surprisingly at Carlos. Carlos picking up on her shock says "you thought I was lying." Chloe walks up to Carlos he hands her the gun. She turns extends her arms, aims and Mrs. the bottle. Carlos walks over and says "let me show you how to get a good shot." Carlos walks over and holds Chloe's hands in his paralleling her stands he says "okay, you have the tip on the barrel. You want that to be dead center with your target. pull the trigger." Carlos steps away from her and she shoots, hits the bottle. The two walked back to the truck. Chloe's phone rings, Chloe answers it "hello. Hey I've got some cash on me. Okay, I'll see you there." Chloe looks over at Carlos and asks "you smoke?" Carlos says "no." "You mind if I do?" No, go ahead. Where are we heading that's so stressful, but you need to smoke?" Chloe starts the truck, she pulls out a cigarette pack and the lighter out of her jacket. She lights her cigarette, inhales, pulls the cigarette away, exhales and says "we are going to go see my dealer. You can bail if you want." "No, I am not a bailer, that guy sounds like he's on a tear." Chloe drives for a little bit, looks over at Carlos and says "look, you told me your life story, I need you to tell no one about this. My girlfriend, Rachel Amber and I were supposed to run to LA. I borrowed money from Frank, but she disappeared. I can pay Frank, so I tried to rob Nathan. He was drunk, a bar that didn't card us. We went back to his room, he was five steps ahead of me. He put something in my drink, and I passed out. The next thing I know, I wake up with the creep crawling towards me with a camera. I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp." Carlos looks at Chloe and says "I'm going to skin that the bitch ass." Chloe pulls off to the side of the road, that Carlos and says "no, you can't. Look, he owns this entire town, his father's pulling everybody's strings." Carlos says "he's not pulling my strings, I'll kick is little ass." Chloe looks in Carlos' eyes grabs him by the shoulders and says "look, don't do that, he'll have you killed." Carlos looks at Chloe and laughs. Chloe looks at Carlos and says "I'm serious, I never should have messed with him." Carlos says "okay, if that's how you want it." Chloe pulls back on to

The truck pulls into a parking lot in front of the beach. Chloe says "let me handle this if he gets mad." The to get out of the truck. Carlos says so what he has a mobile office, that shitter looks like it's used to film amateur porn." A dark-haired man walks out of the camper and says "so what do you have for me?" Chloe says "$300." Frank says "that's a start." Frank walks over to Carlos and says "who is this, your bitch ass bodyguard?" Chloe gets in between them and says "this is between you and me Frank, leave him out of it." Chloe takes a wad of cash out of pocket and hands it to Frank. Chloe says "you leaving, come on." Chloe grabs Carlos his hands and walks him back to the truck. Writing back in the truck, Chloe sighed as Carlos and says "look, don't talk about the people I hang around with. I get enough of that from David." Carlos says "it's cool, you're a grown woman, you can take care of herself." Carlos phone goes off and he checks it.

 **Warren** Hey, schools on lock down, be careful.

Carlos looks at Chloe and says "hey the school was on lockdown, just drop me off away from the school." Chloe says "no, fuck that, I'll drop you off in front of the main build." Chloe pulls the truck in front of the main building. Carlos opens the door and tries to slide out but Chloe grabs his arm and pulls him back into the truck. Chloe grabs Carlos' back, she brings Carlos closer to her and kisses him. Chloe breaks from Carlos and says "look, don't fight Nathan he's crazy and rich. Like I said he owns the police. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but just go to your room." Carlos looks at Chloe questioningly Chloe says "what?" Carlos says "I thought you were lesbian, what would Rachel think?" Chloe says "I'm by, and Rachel would only care if I slept with you. It was just a harmless gets." Carlos opens the door and turns to look at Chloe and says "thanks for the outing, it was fun. I'll see you around." Carlos gets out of the truck and shuts the door. He walks back to the dorm and goes into his room. He lays on his bed. _Talk about a heavy day, I got it creepy teacher apologizing to me, a girl tries to kill herself, I save her and a girl takes me out for dinner and tells me her life. Tells me not to beat this shit out of a guy who is causing her pain. Dam, I'm not cut out for this place_

 **authors note** I hope you guys like that. Feel free to review. If you're here I know you were not offended. Chapter 3 is where there's going to be an alternative so see in the next one.


	3. So what are your other hood skils

"So what are your other hood skills?

Carlos looks at the ceiling. _Another sleepless night. We on lock down, sucks, if only I could cruise. Let me see if Warren wants to chill._ Carlos gets off his bed and walks to his door. He opens the door, he walks out and shuts it behind him. Carlos walks across the hall and knocks on the door. The door opens and Warren looks at Carlos. Carlos looks at Warren and says "Did I wake you?" Warren says "no, why, what's up?" Carlos says "you want to chill?" Warren turns with an arm pointing into his room and says "yeah, come on in." Carlos walks in and sits on the couch. Warren shuts the door and says "how you settling in?" Carlos looks at Warren, laughs and says "Yo yous funny mang, I'm in this place. All my stuff is unpacked but I try to keep a low profile." Warren looks at Carlos and says "Not after you caught Kate, everyone is going to know who you are. Thanks for saving her, Max was real tore up about that." Carlos says "Hey mang, what is your relationship with Max and Chloe?" Warren looks at Carlos and says "Max and I are going to the drive in, I know we are friends but I don't know if it will develop into something more.. Who is Chloe?" Carlos says "the girl with the blue hair." Warren says "I don't know her, I just know she is a good friend of Max." Warren's phone rings, he looks at it and says "I got to take this, it's Max." Warren picks up the phone and says "hey Max what's up? Yeah, I'll pop on over., I'll text you." Carlos gets off the couch and says "what's up?" Warren looks at his phone and says "Max is trying to break into the principal's office, I'm telling her how to make a pipe bomb..." Carlos says "Yo, stop right there mang, I'll pick the lock for them." Carlos leaves Warren's room and enters his room. He goes to his closet puts on black chinos, black Chuck Taylor hightop sneakers, a black tank top, black flannel shirt with only the top button buttoned, a black bandanna around his face and an Oakland raiders bandanna over his hair. He grabs a pair of gloves and walks out of his room. He sees Nathan walking out of his room. Nathan looks over at Carlos and says "Oh, all dressed up, going to go see your probation officer?" Carlos says "no, I'm taking something to your moms white boy. "while he grabs the crotch of his pants. Nathan rushes over to Carlos. Carlos punches Nathan in the face, who falls on the floor from the impact. Carlos grabs Nathan by the collar of his red jacket and says "Listen to me pussy, the next time you think about saying something to Mexicans, remember this beat down." Carlos punches him in the chest. Nathan clutches his chest and rolls over to his left. He pulls his knees towards him and grabs the wall in an effort to get back to his room. Nathan makes it to his door using one hand to hold the doorknob and the other to clench his chest. Carlos grabs him by the shoulder and spins Nathan around. Carlos says "one more thing." As Carlos unleashes a knockout kick to Nathan's balls and says "this is for the girls you hurt." Carlos walks down the hall way of the dorm, leaving Nathan in the doorway of his dorm. Carlos yells back "have a nice day bitch ass."

Outside of the dorm Carlos walks over to the janitors room, puts on his gloves and grabs a flat head screwdriver and a claw hammer. He slides the screwdriver into his pocket, slides the back of the hammer into his belt loop and walks out of the room. He walks to another entrance of the dorm and sees the principal sitting on the steps asleep with a whiskey bottle in his hand. _Glad to see someone is hard at work. None of the wineos on the block fell asleep in the street._ Carlos walks past the drunken principal and onto the main campus.

He walks up the stairs and into the main building. Inside he sees Max holding her cell phone, using it as a flashlight, over Chloe who is using a hairpin to pick the lock. Carlos walks in and says "hello ladies." Chloe looks up from the door, looks at Max and says "that's your plan?" Carlos looks at both of the girls and says "backup." Carlos walks over to the door as Chloe walks away from it. Carlos says "watch and learn hermannas." Chloe looks at Carlos as he takes the screwdriver out of his pocket and puts it into the keyhole of the door. Carlos grabs the hammer, with his left hand holding the screwdriver and his right on the hammer, he knocks the screwdriver into the lock. Chloe says "that will never work." Carlos grabs the screwdriver and turns it he grabs the door handle and pushes it down, opening the door and says "yeah, you were saying. Fuck that lock pick, pipe bomb bullshit." Max walks in the office while Chloe looks at Carlos and says "what are your other hood skills?" Carlos looks at Chloe and says "I do cars, fix and tune them, I deliver babies and file people's taxes. So you chicas are just invading, with no gloves, rookie breaking and entering.." Chloe pulls out a key ring, jiggles it and says when your stepdouche is his head of black hell security, it's just entering." Carlos looks at Chloe and says "then you're good here." Carlos tries to walk away from the door, but Chloe grabs his arm pulls him closer to her and kisses him. Chloe breaks away from Carlos and says "thanks, for Rachel's sake." Carlos walks out of the office and over hears Max say "so you really like Carlos?" Chloe says "Max, he's always around and willing to help. I love Rachel, Carlos is cool, but I got to find Rachel."

Carlos grabs the hammer and screwdriver and walks out. He walks to the janitors room and puts the tools back. He walks into the dorm and goes to his room. He walks past Nathan and sees that there is a beer bottle by his left hand and a joint in his right. _Somebody is watching my ass. I hope it's not a creep who will try to cut my throat as I sleep._ Carlos walks into his room and shuts his door behind him. _Well, I better get some sleep_.

 **Authors Note;** I know this was a short chapter but I did not see a lot of room in the story to work Carlos in. Chapter four will be better, Carlos will attend the End of the world Party and will see some real action like he is used to seeing in East LA.


	4. Dr Lopez

Paging Dr. Lopez.

Hey guys this is an edit of a previous story, no additions to content, just simply editing some grammar and dragon mistakes.

Carols wakes up and looks at the ceiling. _This place is fucked. A white boy drugs a girl and no one knows shit, unless bitches aren't saying shit. I'm the only one willing to fuck up the white boy? It was fuck him up or get fucked up._ Carlos rolls out of his bed and walks over to the closet and grabs a baggy white T-shirt, beige khaki pants and white Nike Cortezes. Carlos gets a text from Chloe.

 **Chloe;** Yo, you awake?

 **Carlos;** Yeah, why, need a lock opened?

 **Chloe;** No, Max and I were going to go see Kate in the hospital. Max said text you, Kate would probably love to see you.

 **Carlos;** Yeah, I'll go, but where is she?

 **Chloe;** Arcadia Bay General

 **Carlos;** See you there btw we need to talk about last night.

 **Chloe;** We'll talk. GTG

Carlos walks out of his room and sees Warren leaning in the door way of his dorm Warren looks up at Carlos and says "hey man, you know something about Chloe and Max?" Carlos walks over and says "no mang, what's up?" Warren holds out his phone and says "read that man."

Chloe; Hey, you're the guy crushing on Max. She kissed me so you're out of the loop.

Carlos hands Warren's phone back to him and says " Yo man, text your girl and see what's going on. It could be Chloe being Chloe." Carlos walks away from Warren. Warren runs up to Carlos and asks "where are you going?" Carlos says "Arcadia Bay General." Carlos leaves the dorm.

Outside in the parking lot, Carlos gets in his Buick Regal and starts it. _So much shit going on._ Carlos drives to the hospital and parks behind Chloe's truck. He gets out of his car and walks up to the entrance of the hospital and sees Chloe standing outside smoking up against the wall next to the door. Chloe looks up, sees Carlos and says "What did you want to talk about?" Carlos says "First things first, why are you and Max breaking into his office?" Chloe says "I'm trying to find Rachel." Carlos says" Did you find anything?" Chloe takes a drag on her cigarette and says" Yeah, and from the step ass files it looks like Nathan is behind some of it..." Carlos looks at Chloe with a smirk and says " Then it's a good thing I handed his ass to him." Chloe's mouth drops, she regains her composer and says "You did what!?" Carlos pulls Chloe closer to him, puts his hands on the back of her shoulders, puts his lips to Chloe's ear and says "I Can't let him get away with that. Somebody dose that to a girl in mi barrio we'd do the same thing." Chloe pushes Carlos so that his arms are fully extended and says" Carlos, look me in the eyes." Carlos looks her in the eyes. Chloe takes a long drag and says" This isn't East LA, It's different here, you're guilty until proven innocent. Carlos still looking at Chloe says" Chloe, I don't give a shit you're the only one that knows what it's like to stand out." Chloe walks close to Carlos, kisses him and says "I love you Carlos, I don't want you to get swept into any more bull shit. I think you should go see Kate." Carlos grabs Chloe's hand and says "I'm not going anywhere without you." Chloe snubs her cigarette out on the wall and says "Can I chill in the waiting room?" Carlos looks over at her and says "Sure." Carlos and Chloe walk into the hospital hand in hand. Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "You do know I drove Max here?" Carlos says "Yeah, I know." Carlos and Chloe walk into a hall way with black plastic chairs, Chloe sits in one next to a hospital room with a closed door. Carlos grabs the door handle and says "If I don't see you..." Chloe looks up and says "I'll text you later." Carlos opens the door and walks into the hospital room.

Max gets up from the chair she was sitting in and says "I'll give you two your privacy. I'll see you later Kate." Max walks by Carlos and says " Oh hey Carlos, I did want to talk to you but I got to go." Carlos looks at Max and says "Yeah, we all should chill sometime, text me." Max says"I don't have your number." Carlos says" Get it from Chloe." Max says" Ok well, see you later." Carlos says "Yeah, see you later." As Max walks out of the room. Kate looks at the door and then at Carlos. _She's pretty doped up._ Kate says "there is my Savior." Kate gets up from the chair she is sitting in, walks over to Carlos and hugs him Carlos says "how are you Kate?" Kate lets go of Carlos and says "I'm feeling really good, now that my friend has come to see me."Kate and Carlos sit in a pair of chairs facing each other and Carlos says "yeah, Max is a good person." Kate looks at Carlos, laughs and says "Max is my friend, but I was talking about you. Oh, it feels so good to laugh again, especially after what happened." Carlos looks at Kate and says "can I ask you something?" Kate looks at Carlos and says "yes and don't be so nervous, you saved my life, I doubt that you can't hurt me." Carlos says "why were you on the roof?" Kate sits up and says "there's a video of me kissing people at a party and it was spreading around the entire school." Carlos looks at her and says kissing, I know girls giving blow jobs on camera who didn't feel that bad." Kate looks furiously at Carlos and says "you don't know my life. I had no other choice." Carlos leans closer to Kate and says "look Suzy cream cheese, you don't know what not having a choice is. I got caught spraying paint on walls. My 'options' were spend three years in jail getting but tickled by a guy named Billy Bob over a year at Blackwell Academy with these ass holes." Kate looks over at Carlos and says "I didn't know. I'm sorry." Carlos gets up from his chair, walks over to Kate, hugs her and says "yeah, you shouldn't feel sorry. You probably get your fair share of tough love shit from your family." Kate yawns and Carlos let's go of Kate. Carlos says "I'd love to stay and talk with you but you seem exhausted. I'll see you around." Carlos walks out of the hospital room.

At the dorm, Carlos walks in the side entrance and sees Max outside Nathan's room. Carlos walks over to Max and says "Da hell ya doin'?" Max looks at Carlos and says I'm trying to get into Nathan's room." Carlos takes out his wallet, pulls out his license, He slides it into the crack of the door and pushes down on the doorknob forcing it to open. He walks into the room and says "welcome to the creeper's layer." Max walks into the room and says "Chloe is in the hallway watching the front door..." Carlos says "yeah, let me give you a little privacy with the creep's shit." Carlos walks down the corridor to the main entrance and sees Chloe. Chloe sees Carlos out of the corner of her eye and says "hey Carlos I'm..." Carlos says "I know it's going on, I saw her. I helped her." Chloe looks at Carlos and says "so, have you seen asscott around?" Carlos says "no, you're safe." Chloe looks Carlos in the eyes and says "I can't believe you gave him a beat down" Carlos looks at Chloe and says "the punk had it coming." Max walks up to both of them and says "I found what we were looking for." Max hands Chloe a cell phone. Chloe pockets the phone while Nathan walks in. Nathan looks at Chloe Max and says what are you doing in my dorm!?" Carlos says "well, they were doing me, a voluntary three-way, not that you know anything about that." Nathan walks closer to Carlos. Warren walks down the hallway and says "I got this." Warren head butts Nathan and says "you like to hurt people motherfucker, like Max, like Kate, like me!" Warren punches Nathan five times then gets off Nathan. Chloe says "take that bitch." Chloe grabs the pistol that Nathan had dropped earlier in the fight. Max, Chloe, Warren and Carlos walk outside. Max says "damn, man that was intense." Warren looks at Chloe and Max and says "you guys want me to come with you in case I need to get my haulk rage on or call the police." Chloe looks at Warren and says "no offense, but we need to do this alone." Warren says "okay, I get it." Carlos says "yeah mang, I got to ice up your hands." The two men walk into the dorm, Nathan is still lying on the floor. Carlos steps on him and says "I'd say sorry but I'm not!" Carlos and Warren walk into the lounge, where there is a couch, TV, vending machine, and a card table. Warren sits at the card table while Carlos buys two sodas. He pulls the cans out of the machine and walks over to Warren. he outs the soda cans on the table and says "rest your knuckles up against the cans." Warren puts his hands against the cans and says "so you going to the end of the world party?" Carlos says "yeah, but I'm not staying unless Chloe is there." Warren chuckles a little and says "you really got a thing for Chloe." Carlos says "I do, but Rachel is her first love man. I can't compete with that. I just hope they find her safe and sound." Warren gets up from the table and says "follow me." Carlos follows Warren into his room. Warren grabs one of the sodas that Carlos is holding, cracks it up and says "so you really do love Chloe?" Carlos looks at Warren and says "you love Max, I don't mean this petty high school should." Warren looks at Carlos and says "yeah. No offense but what is it about Chloe?" Carlos opens the soda and says "she's pretty, I like how she dresses, her tat, her hair and personality mang." Warren takes a sip and says "she seems like she's hard to get close to." Carlos says "just like me mang. She doesn't let her guard down so she knows you." Warren says "so about Rachel..?" Carlos walks over to Warren and sits next to him and says "she never said anything mang, but she is goin through all dis shit, she loved her." Warren gets off his couch and says "I could talk to you all day, but I got to get ready for the party, you should to man." Carlos walks over to the door. Carlos says "I'll get ready." Carlos walks into his dorm room and pulls out some clothes. He grabs an Oakland Raiders jersey, gray chinos and his black Nike Cortezes with a white checkmark.

At the party, Carlos walks out and sees Warren with a Solo cup. Warren says "hey man, how you liking the end of the world party?" Carlos walks up to Warren and says "Mang this is total bull shit. It's just a bunch of preppy kids dancing to bad music, or trying to dance." Warren wraps his arm around Carlos and says "go back in there and enjoy yourself." Carlos looks at Warren and says "you must be drunk. Mang, you need to sober up, get a soda, energy drink, coffee. Get something man I don't trust these rich bitches." Carlos walks away and Warren yells "where you going?" Carlos turns around and says "the junkyard." Carlos walks to the parking lot and gets in his car. He drives to the junkyard.

After a few hours of sitting in the junkyard, Carlos sees Chloe running out to a grassy area, Max follows. Both of them fall to the ground and start digging with their hands. They stop and Max and Chloe stand up. Mark Jefferson walks behind Max. _What the fuck!?_ Mark Jefferson pulls out a syringe and jams it in Max's neck. Max reaches her hand out and yells "Chloe" Chloe turns around with the gun drawn but Mark shoots her in the head. _Fuck!_ Mark walks closer to Max while Carlos hides behind a junker car. Mark stands over Max, throws her over his shoulder. Mark walks off. Carlos runs over to Chloe, he feels her neck. _She got a pulse._ He looks at the wound _Good think hes a shitty shot._ Carlos digs around, he sees a shallow grave. _Oh fuck that must have been Rachel._ Carlos grabs a revolver. _Shit,can't find her keys. Looks like we rollin' my Regal._ Carlos takes off his jersey and wraps it around Chloe's head. He picks up Chloe and runs to his car, they reach the car and Carlos lays Chloe up against the front fender of the car. He pulls out the key and unlocks the passenger side door. He slides over and unlocks his door, he gets out and slides Chloe into the car. _White interior and bleeding chick, great combo._ Carlos shuts the door. He walks over to the driver side and pulls out his phone and dials Warren. Carlos gets in the car. He drops the phone on the dashboard and starts his car. Warren says "hey Carlos, what's up?" Carlos throws the car in reverse takes his hand off the shifter, applies pressure to Chloe's wound and says "some bad stinking shit." Warren says "what?" Carlos says "look we need to talk somewhere away from Blackwell, you know any abandoned houses?" Warren says "there's one, 48 ceder." Carlos backs out of the junkyard, takes his hand from Chloe's wound throws the car in drive speeds off, puts his hand on Chloe's wound and says "I'm going to need some things. Tweezers, rubbing alcohol, gauze pads, bandages, rubber gloves and painkillers." Warren says "you're scaring me. What's going on, why do you need these things?" Carlos says "mang, I'll tell you in person." Carlos hangs the phone up and speeds off, his phone falls on the floor.

At the house, Carlos car squeals into the driveway. He turns the car off, Yanks the key out, lays Chloe down in his lap. He applies pressure to her wound. With his free arm around Chloe he slides Chloe out of his car. He pushes his door shut. He lays Chloe on his fender. Carlos runs up to the front door and kicks it open. He goes back for Chloe and brings her in. He lays her on the couch with Chloe propped up on the arm of it. Half an hour later, Warren walks in. He walks behind the couch and says "what happened?" Carlos turns his head and says "mang, this ain't for the week stomached." Warren walks closer to the couch Carlos says "hey mang, before you say anything, Mr. Jefferson is a creep. He shot her." Warren walks around with a duffel bag, he drops it. Carlos says "look man, Jefferson drugged and took Max, if we fix her up, She'll probably tell us what happened." Two hours later, Chloe wakes up to see Carlos looking out a window. Chloe tries to move but she feels pain and says "Shit." Carlos runs over and lays her back down and says "don't move, you need to rest." Chloe looks at Carlos' neck and sees a tattoo of a rosary, she reaches her hand out and traces the tattoo with her finger. _She's only doing this because she's doped up._ Warren walks down the stairs and says "paging Dr. Lopez. Shit, I didn't think she would make it." Carlos looks over at Warren and says "I didn't either." Warren says "where did you learn that?" Carlos says "Mi homies mang, I watched one of these guys stich up mi homie Flacko." Warren says "Shit you should of taught biology." Carlos looks at Warren and says "Hell no, look mang, if you want to go..." Warren walks up to Carlos and says "no man, I can't bail on you." Carlos looks at Warren and says "I know it isn't easy for you. We will find Max mang."

 **Authors note:** hey people, I know this was a crazy chapter. Carlos fit in real good here. So he didn't really like the ending to the darkroom I hope this was a better ending for you. I've already gotten chapter 5 thought out and now I just need to write it. Will be published real quick, after that I do not know if I'll go back to my other fanfic or start a story off of this one. Stay tuned, much like life is strange you'll never know what's coming up next


	5. Barn Burning

We Going Barn Burning.

 **Real quick; This is all speculation I have not seen any leaked footage. I have seen some fan theories. I hope this will explain my theory. So without further a due.**

Inside the abandoned house, Carlos walks into the kitchen and sits on the counter. _This place has a lot of furniture for an abandoned house. I can't believe the creepy photography teacher got away with this. Who in the fuck is pulling the strings!?"_ Carlos hops off the counterand walks into the living room. Chloe sees Carlos and says" Hey Carlos, what the fuck happened?" Carlos walks over to the couch that Chloe is laying on and says "You sure you for it? I mean theres..." Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "My girlfriend is dead, after discovering her body, I think I am ready for anything." Chloe rolls on the couch, she pats an empty spot on the couch. Carlos walks over and sits next Chloe. Warren walks in from outside and says "It's crazy out there, they're still trying to figure out why there is a truck outside of the junkyard." Chloe looks over at Warren and says "Shit, I have the keys right here, if either of you wants to drive me." Warren looks over at Carlos and says "You sure she can drive?" Carlos gets up from the couch, looks at Chloe and says "Get up and try to walk. You'll probably be a bit woozy." Chloe gets up from the couch and stumbles a bit, she grabs the couch and walks forward a bit. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "she's safe to drive. Warren, why don't you cruise the streets and see if anybody's saying anything. I got to fill Chloe in on some shit."

Warren, Chloe and Carlos walk out of the house. Warren gets in his car and drives off. Carlos walks over to the passenger side door and oppens it for Chloe. Chloe walks over to the car and gets in. Carlos shuts the door for her, Chloe leans over and pushes the lock button up. Carlos walks over to his door, looks down at and sees that she had unlocked Carlos pulls the door open and gets in. Carlos pulls the car out of the driveway, he puts the car in drive and pulls away from the house. Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "So when you going to tell me what you saw?" Carlos looks out the corner of his eye and says "I saw chu and Max digging, youboth stood up. The creep, Mr. Jefferson..." Chloe blurts out "Yeah, I know him. He said I was cool. I didn't think anything of it at the time. Go on." Carlos says "So he walks up behind Max, jams a needle in her neck..." Chloe blurts out "That fucking creep!" Carlos pulls the car to the side of the road, looks Chloe in her eyes and says "Calm down Mami, you get to much adrenaline, your wound going to burst. After Max rubbed the injection sight, she turned put her left hand out and screamed out you name." Chloe says "Then I had my gun drawn and spun around then he shot me. What happened after that?" Carlos says "He walked over to Max, lured over her for a minute then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and slowly walked away." Chloe turns her head and looks out the window. Carlos slows the car down and tries to hold Chloe's hand. Chloe yanks it away and yells "don't touch me!" Carlos says in a southing tone "What was I supposed to do, yell, have him shoot me to? Look, Chloe, Had I had a gun, I would have blasted the punk!"

chloe and Carlos ride to the junkyard in silence. Carlos parks behind Chloe's truck, he shuts the car off and they sit in silence. Carlos looks over at Chloe who is still looking out her window. Carlos slides closer to Chloe and says it was the only thing i could do. I know you are close to Max.." Chloe turns, looks angrily at Carlos and says "You don't know the half of it. She was taken away from me five years ago! I vowed I'd NEVER loser her again!" Chloe goes to open the door but Carlos pulls it closed and says "You haven't lost her completely and I'm here to help." Chloe looks at Carlos and says "I'm sorry I totally bitched you out but can you let me out now?" Carlos slides back over to the driver's side while Chloe gets out. Both of them walk over to the truck. Chloe opens the door of the truck, sees Carlos and says "What now?" Carlos looks over and says "I just wanted to see that nobody fucked with your truck." Carlos looks the truck over and sees that nothing is wrong. Carlos says "I'll follow you back to the house." Chloe shuts the door to the truck and starts it. Carlos walks over to his car, gets in and starts it,

Carlos and Chloe walk into the living room, Chloe sits on the couch while Carlos stands faceing Chloe. Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "So what are we doing now?" Carlos says "We wait for Warren. So what do you know, Why did Jefferson follow you?" Chloe says "You'll want to sit for this." Carlos walks over to the couch and sits while Chloe follows him with her eyes. Carlos says "So what is it?" Chloe says "So Nathan had been hosting these parties, he bought drugs before the one that Kate was at. Frank-.." Carlos gets up from the couch quickly and says "The skeezy drug dealer!? Let me go pop him real quick!" Chloe looks at Carlos and says "Sit down!" Carlos pulls out the revolver and pulls the hammer back, Chloe jumps up, pushes the gun down and says "He didn't know what was going to happen." Carlos says "He is a god dammed drug dealer. What the fuck did he think was going to happen!?" Chloe takes the gun from Carlos, places it on the ground and says "He is not the one we want. It's Mark Jefferson and Nathan ." Warren walks into the living room and towards Chloe and Carlos. Chloe turns around and says "You find out anything?" Warren says "Nobodies saying anything. Nathan and Mr. Jefferson are nowhere to be found." Chloe says "Figures, they're probably at the fucking barn. C'mon let's go." Chloe tries to walk away but Carlos grabs her arm and says "It's a fucking secluded. They see 'The Beast,' Warren's CRX or my Regale, They going to know some things up and that its us. We're going to need something they can't tie back to any of us. Warren says "I could have sowrn that I saw a car in the garage." The group walks into the garage where there is a 1977 Dodge Royal Monaco. Carlos says "Holy shit." Carlos opens the driver side door, lifts the sun visor and a key falls into his lap., Chloe looks at Warren and says "Open the door." Warren opens the door. Carlos tries to start the car, he pushes on the gas pedal and it starts. Carlos gets out and opens the trunk. The trunk is filled with a twelve gauge shotgun and boxes of ammunition. Carlos says "Sit, shut that." Warren Shuts the garage door. Carlos says "we hit a gold mine. We'll roll my car into the garage, take Chloe's truck to her place and Warren' to the school parking lot." Chloe says "Then we storm the barn." Carlos looks over at Carlos and says" You down for that?" Warren says "I don't know, this is pretty damm..." Chloe says "You want Max back? Don't be a pussy!" Carlos says "EH, easy. He's not used to this type of life." Warren says "I'll do it." Chloe walks to Carlos and says I'll take the truck to may place and walk back here." Warren says "I'll take my car and catch the buss back..." Chloe says "To my place."

Half an Hour later Chloe, Warren and Carlos get into the car. Carlos starts the car and says "This could get real hairy." Chloe turns her head and says "You're a gangster, act like one." Carlos drives to the car out of the drive way. At the barn there is a Cadillac Eldorado and a Chevy Silverado outside the barn. Carlos stops at the gates. Chloe says "You'll be the look out." Carlos says " Text me if anyone drives up." Warren gets out of the car and climbs up a tree. Carlos drives up to the side of the barn. Chloe says "We're sneaking in the barn." Chloe and Carlos get out of the car. Carlos says "You strapped?" Chloe pulls up her tank to show the butt of the pistol that she had taken in the fight with Nathan. Carlos walks to the trunk of the car and oppens the trunk. He pulls out the shotgun. Both of them run into the barn. Chloe runs down the hatch and sees Nathan. She puts the gun up to Nathan's temple and says "Open the FUCKING door!" Nathan says "Why should I?" Chloe says "Because I got a gun to your temple." Nathan says "What if I take the gun from you?" Carlos walks down the hatch, cocks the shotgun and says "This is aimed at yo dick white boy! NOW open the FUCKING door!" Nathan opens the door and Carlos hits him in the back of the leggs with the shotgun. Carlos and Chloe walk in. They walk into the next room, where Mark Jefferson is standing behind a camera that Max is posed in front of. Mark says "Nathan, I told you to stay in the other room while I'm photographing the subject!" Chloe walks behind Mark and punches him in the jaw. She runs over to Max while Carlos and sees Mark shaking pain. Carlos rolls Mark over and says "Don't be worried Mr. Jefferson, I'm going to be an everyday hero after this." Carlos shoots Mark in the chest twice. He walks over to look at Max. Chole looks at Carlos and says "Is she..?' Carlos walks over to Max, feels her neck and says "Max, it's Carlos, get up Max." Max tries to walk but falls. Carlos throws the girl over his shoulder and starts to walk out of the basement. Chloe garbs a few bottles of whiskey and drops one, She pours all but one and hands the remaining one to Carlos. Chloe lights a cigarette and throws it in the trail of the liquor. The two of them run to the car. Carlos carefully slides Max in the back seat. Chloe gets in the car, while Carlos gets in quickly and speeds down the trail. His phone rings he answers "Yo" Warren says There is a black Lexus coming your way." Carlos drives the car behind a tree. The black Lexus speeds down the path. Carlos drives down to the gates to get Warren. The car pulls onto the main road and a Lincoln Town car and '72 Ford Gran Torino, go speeding past them. Chloe says " That's Principal Wells' and David's cars." Carlos says "To late to turn now. Royal piece of shit with a floaty suspension." The car goes over a bump and Max is Jostled into the air. They drive to the abandoned house.

In the iving room of the house, Carlos lays Max on the couch, looks at Warren and Chloe and says " Giver her an hour she'll be fine. In twenty-four there will be no trace of the drug." Warren walks over to Max and kiss her on her fore head as Carlos walks away from them. Chloe runs over to Carlos and says "Where are you goin?" Carlos looks back and says "I got to move the car." Chloe says "Let me help." Carlos looks over at Warren and says "You going to be okay wit her? She'll be back to herself in a bit." warren says "Okay." as he holds her hand. Carlos and Chloe get into the car and Carlos drives away from the house.

Carlos drives down the road and says "You got Cigs?' Chloe looks at Carlos and says "Yeah." Carlossays " Where you want to go?" Somewhere quiet." Chloe says "The light house." Carlos looks at Chloe and says "Light house it is baby." and kisses her hand

Author's note; **I know this was an action packed chapter. The next one will better illustrate my theory and** will be just as intense. see you in the next one.


	6. All is not as it seems

All is not as it seems

Carlos and Chloe sit in silence. Bright eyes "Lua" plays on the radio. Chloe sings along with the radio. The carpools into a parking spot. Carlos sits in the car with Chloe, they wait till the end of the song, Carlos looks over at Chloe as she sings the end of the song. Chloe finishes the song and looks at Carlos. Carlos says "anybody tell you that you sing beautifully?" Chloe says "you're the only person who heard me sing, well t-there was Rachel." She starts to cry. Carlos reaches over to Chloe, cups her face and says "hey, that's why we're here. You've had a rough... Well life shit." Chloe says "yeah, crazy is becoming my new normal." Carlos turns the key in the ignition and turns the car off. Chloe opens her door and gets out of the car. Carlos gets out and shuts his door. Both of them walk the side of the hill, Chloe says "there's the bench." Chloe grabs Carlos' hand, they walk to the bench and sit. Carlos grabs Chloe's hand and says "so... What's between you and Max? I know you two are friends but there's something more..." Chloe looks at Carlos and says "this town has taken away most of the people I love! My dad, my real dad, died in a horrible carrack. Max moves to Seattle and then my mom gloms on to stepfucker!" Chloe pulls out a pack of cigarettes, she pulls out a lighter from the other pocket in her jacket, She pulls out a cigarette out of the box puts it in her mouth and lights it. She looks over at Carlos, inhales, exhales and says "so what about your life?" Carlos says "like what?" Chloe says "so what's your family like?" Carlos laughs and says "let's start with dear old dad. Never met him. Mom died two years ago from a heroine overdose. I lived with my grandparents till I was shipped here I was hanging with my corner homies. They took care of a vato, I needed money, with a five minute I cash in hand." David Madsen walks up behind them, gun drawn and says "Carlos, you're going to have to come with me." Carlos and Chloe get up from the bench and turnaround. Coasters his hands up while Chloe says "what the fuck David!?" Carlos walks in front of Chloe, David says "I just want to talk." Carlos says "but the gun down and we can talk." David puts the gun down, Carlos walks away from Chloe and says "you wanted to talk, so speak." David says "what were you doing at the barn?" Chloe says "same for you!" Carlos walks over to Chloe and says "helping a friend." David says "I was trying to stop the Prescott's. Look, you need to get rid of the Monaco..." Chloe "what did you know about Rachel?" David walks closer to Chloe and Carlos holds David back. David says "unfortunately, I needed proof, Nathan had said something and then Kate was having issues." Chloe walks closer and says "having issues, you..." Carlos pushes Chloe away. Carlos says look Dep... David, if you can keep Wells and Prescott off our trail, we'll get rid of the Monaco." David backpedals to his gun and says "okay, but keep Chloe safe." Chloe and Carlos run to the car.

Carlos speeds back to the abandoned house. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "go in the house, tell them to get in my car." Chloe says "what about you?" Carlos says "I'll man, I need to ditch this car. **GO NOW GO!** " Chloe gets out, runs into the house through the front door, Carlos drives down the block to a Cliff. He throws the car into neutral and pushes the car down the cliff. Carlos runs to the garage, opens the door and gets in his car. Max says "hey Carlos, I wanted to say thank you." Carlos says "no problem, but we're not out of the woods yet. The Prescotts are still looking for you." Carlos pulls out of the driveway, gets out of his car, shuts the garage door and gets back in his car. Chloe's founders off, and pulls it out and says "it's from David. He wants to meet at two whales."

At the diner, Carlos parks the car, turns it off and pulls the seat forward. Max and Warren get out of the car. Warren reaches back into the car and says "hey, you left this in the house." Warren hands Carlos the revolver, Carlos takes the revolver and tucks it into his pants and drapes his tank top over it. Carlos says "thanks mang, look I know you a little scared but I got yo back homie." Chloe looks over and says "hey, will you two boyfriends stop! The step asshat awaits!" The four of them walk into the diner. David is sitting in a booth on the far left, the four of them walk over and sit down next to him. David says okay, I'll make a quick." He points at Warren and Max and says "I can protect you two." He looks at Carlos and says "I don't think they know about you." Carlos looks over at Chloe. David says "I don't think I'll be able to..." Carlos says "look mang, I love Chloe. If yo can get me a ride to LA..." David "I can arrange that, you might be sleeping on the couch." Carlos looks at David and asks so "what do they think?" David says they think that somebody followed Nathan, shot Jefferson and tried to cover up their tracks. They know I'm a gearhead so I'm 'tracking' the Monaco. They thought Chloe was dead. I not a big fan of the choices she has made but look, you stepped up to the plate. You two go to the place, I'll take Warren and Max back." David gets up, walks to the door and says "I'll be in the car. Say your goodbyes, take your time." David walks out the door. Max and Chloe grab each other's hands. Chloe says Max, it's-..." Max says "it's going to be hard but not as bad as five years ago." Max slips out, Carlos quickly slides out to let Chloe out, she follows Max out of the diner. Carlos looks at Warren. Warren looks at Carlos and says "is Chloe going to be okay?" Carlos looks at Warren and says "I... I don't know mang." Warren says "she's pretty t-..." Carlos says mang, she got a big heart. She tough on the outside b-..." Warren says "you know her so well." Carlos gets out of date and says "I love her mang.I aint met a girl like her." Warren begins to slide out of the booth and Carlos reaches his arm across the table to stop him. Carlos says "look mang, the sittin; here talkin' dis out. So talk mang." Warren looks at Carlos and says "you think Chloe is going to be okay?" Carlos says "hey mang, I hope so, but I don't know." Warren says "I'm going to miss you man." And gets up from the booth. Carlos follows Warren and hugs him. Carlos says "Yo mang, keep Max happy later mang." Carlos and Warren walk out of the diner and into the parking lot. Carlos and Warren shake hands before Warren opens the door to David's grantorenio. Carlos walks back to his Buick and leans up against it. Chloe walks over, opens the passenger side door. "Where to?" Carlos says as he gets into the car. Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "you seen Kate lately?" Carlos looks over at Chloe and says "well, with all the recent shit, I haven't quite had time." "Oh harty har har, not the best time to be joking. Smartass" Chloe says looking in front of her at nothing in particular. Carlos looks over at Chloe and says "why you ask?" Chloe stargazing in front of her says "well, she probably would like to know that you are leaving." Carlos turns his eyes back to the road and says "there are a few things that don't add up." "Like what?" Chloe says now looking at Carlos. Carlos says "Nathan is burned alive in a barn, but we never made sure-" "he was knocked out cold." Chloe interjects. Carlos says "okay, Max is free, who they going to say did that? They going to want to question Max-" Chloe again interjects and says "shall never talk!" Carlos says "yeah, but David?" Chloe says "Fuck!" Carlos stops the car and says "okay, he ain't going to rat, but he's not looking at all the angles. Sales was smash and fall the roof or balcony?" Chloe says "he drinks a lot of whiskey and has been invited in my house quite a few times, I'm sure David has been over his place quite a few times and I know he has a balcony." Carlos says "Yeah and if David I were to push him off a balcony and nobody was there to see it.." Chloe says "What about the maid and gardener?" Carlos says "They find the body."

 **Authors note: I hope this helps explain that I think David is a flawed character but will be an unlikely hero. Will he go through and murder Wells? I have no clue. I have to sit and write it out. I'm going back to college as a junior and they are threatening that there will be a lot of work so you will see a slowdown in updates of the story but stay tuned. I plan to finish the story have a continuation when this one ends and maybe some more life is strange content. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	7. Vet with a survailance fetish

Vet with a surveillance fetish.

Carlos drives the car, Chloe turns up his radio. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "so all we get is hipster shit." Chloe looks over and says "yeah... hey, you liked my 'hipster shit.'" Carlos says "hey, I'm just messin' baby. I do miss East though." Carlos opens the center glovebox and pulls out a mixed CD. He shuts the glovebox and puts the disc in the player. MC Magic "girl I love you" plays. Chloe looks over Carlos. Carlos finally notices, looks over and says "what?" Chloe laughs and says "nothing." Chloe still looks at carless, he abruptly stops the car and says "what? Just say it." Chloe says "so you have a soft side!?" Carlos takes his foot off the brake and says "Fuck you!" Chloe reaches over the center glovebox flips it up, cranes her neck, whispers "you know you want to." And kisses his neck. Carlos says "Yo, save that energy for later mija.. We going to go see Kate." Chloe says "so what's your relationship with Kate?" Carlos says "oh, is somebody jealous?" Chloe laughs and says "no!" "You said that kind of fast. Don't worry baby." Carlos says as he turns into the parking lot of the hospital.

It parks the car and says "short in and out. Say we got Nathan and Prof. sly slick smooth student fucker." Carlos gets out of the car, walks over to the passenger side and opens the car door. Chloe sits there, Carlos says "you coming or..." "No, you're going to have to rip meet out of here." Chloe says looking away from Carlos. Carlos leans into the car, buckles the seatbelt enters Chloe over his shoulder. The door closes as Carlos walks away with Chloe thrown over his shoulder laughing. Carlos says "can I put you down the?" Chloe while laughing says "yes... Please!"

Carlos and Chloe walk into the hospital room. Kate gets up from a chair she was sitting in and hugs Carlos. She looks over at Chloe and says "your Max's friend aren't you?" "Hey, I wanted to say that we took care of Nathan and Jefferson." Carlos says interrupting Kate's train thought. She looks over Carlos and says "were you behind the barn fire?" _Oh shit, if she could put the pieces-_ Chloe says "yeah, we had to. Those two pervs had Max. THEY HAD MAX." Carlos puts his hand on Chloe shoulder and says "yeah, and they can't hurt anyone else. There are a few more people but we will take care of them. We have to get going Kate. Bye."

In Carlos' car, he says "well, that went over well." Chloe looks over and says "yeah, great idea bringing your girlfriend to the other woman's bedside." Carlos looks over at Chloe and says "there is no other woman Chloe, wait you said-" Chloe looks over Carlos and says "what, girlfriend? Well yeah, you saved my life dude, I think I owe you-" "no, you don't. What the hell else was I supposed to do?" Carlos says as he abruptly stops the car. Carlos and Chloe look at each other, Chloe says "I don't know, run I guess. Like it or not you saved us, Max... Kate... And make. Look, can you get me back to my place. You're crashing on my couch so you may as well come in anyway." "What about the plan?" Carlos says as he drives the car forward. Chloe looks at the clock on the radio and says "David will be home in a few hours."

Carlos pulls into the street and turns the car. Chloe and Carlos walked to the front door, she digs around in the pockets of her jeans, finds the keychain and says "Aw, I wanted to see you break in." "You really wanted to get me killed?" Carlos says with his arms crossed watching Chloe unlock and open the door. Chloe grabs one of Carlos' arms, runs in and slams the door shut behind her. Chloe turns around and sees Carlos who says "what the hell is going on?" Chloe walks over to Carlos and says "you'll see." She grabs one of his hands and drags him up the stairs. Chloe opens her bedroom door, pushes Carlos into a room, grabs the door, pulls up behind her and pushes Carlos onto the bed. Chloe stands at the foot of the bed as Carlos rolls over and says "we have the place all to ourselves. David is a veteran with a surveillance fetish, so I try to spend as little time in the common areas as possible." Chloe runs and jumps on Carlos. She lays on his chest and says "so my offer, it's still good." Chloe starts kissing Carlos and starts taking off his shirt, Chloe pulls a remote to a stereo and turns on sparkle horse "Apple bed."

There is the sound of footsteps leading up to Chloe's door. There is a knock at the door. Chloe mouse shit, gets off Carlos and motions to the closet. Carlos hides in the closet as Chloe puts on the gene she was wearing before. There is a knock at the door, Chloe grabs a Carlos' tank top and flannel and throws the ball close into the open closet. There is a knock at the door. A woman's voice with a southern drawl says "Chloe, it's just me. Do you think you could unlock the door and let me in?" Chloe walks over to the closet, kisses Carlos and slides the door shut, she walks over to her bedroom door, unlocks it and opens it. Joyce walks in and says "so, where is he?" "What are you talking about mom?" Chloe says with a puzzled look on her face. Joyce crosses her arms and says "don't play dumb Chloe, you would practically sleep in your boots. They're not on and you are talking to someone. I don't care that your sleeping with someone, just tell me." Chloe walks over to the closet and says "mom, this is Carlos from the diner." As she opens the closet door. Carlos walks out from the closet and says hi Mrs. price I-" Joyce says "just call me Joyce hun. You bring your appetite?" "Yes Joyce." Carlos says. Joyce says "good, I better go get started." Joyce starts to walk out of the room, she turns around and says "by the way, have your fun but be responsible." Joyce starts to walk away, Chloe says "thanks mom!" She shuts the door and says "where were we?" Chloe pushes Carlos back on the bed.

At the dinner table, Carlos, Joyce and Chloe sit and eat while David walks in. Joyce gets up and walks over to David. Joyce hugs him and says "we're having fried chicken tonight." David and Joyce let go. David walks over to the table and sits looking Carlos in the eyes. Carlos returned his gaze. Carlos says "yes sir?" David says "man to man, what are your intentions with my stepdaughter?" Joyce enters the dining room with a plate in her hand and says "David, please!"

 **Authors note;** hey fans, I know this was short, but the story will end soon and there will be some spinoffs. I am in college now so the uploads will be quite sporadic. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. A time to kill A time to run

A time to kill, a time to run

David sits at the table, picks up his fork and says "so, what are your intentions with my daughter?!" Joyce standing in the kitchen, turns around and says "David please!" Carlos looks at Chloe over David shoulder. Carlos says "I love Chloe, I just want what's good for her and us." David takes his glass, drinks from it, puts it on the table and says "what if what's good for Chloe is not you?" David's cell phone rings. It looks at it and answers it. "Hey Ray, okay... Slowdown, I'll be right over." David puts his phone in his pocket and gets up from the table. He walks past the kitchen and says "it's an emergency, I'll be back as soon as I can." David walks out the door and Chloe and Carlos walk over to each other. Joyce walks over to the plate, grabs it walks into the kitchen and places the plate on the counter. She walks back and sits at the table. She looks at Chloe and Carlos and says "will you to come and sit. Police." Carlos and Chloe sit at the table Joyce looks at both of them. "So, I don't really care but why did you to lie to me?" Chloe grabs Carlos' hand, squeezes it and says "about what?" Joyce says "Carlos' past and why he's here." "I was embarrassed." Carlos says. Joyce says "about what? So your graffiti artist, that's still being an artist." Carlos says "thank you Joyce." And looks at Chloe who turns her head and looks Carlos in the eyes. "Don't worry about David. He can be a hard ass, but he means well, he loves, hell, here I am rambling on like an old lady. You kids get out and enjoy yourselves." Chloe lets go of Carlos' hand and pushes herself away from the table. Carlos follows

Inside Carlos'Riegel, Carlos says "your mom seems to be real supportive." Chloe looks over and says "yeah, maybe to supportive." What daya mean?" "He slapped me." "Okay, that's it!" Carlos says as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and speeds off. Chloe yells "stop the car, stop the car, STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" Carlos slams on the brakes and says "no Chloe, I ain't bout to let a mang hurta womang I care about, especially her stepfather, he treats her like his property." Chloe looks at Carlos and says "Carlos, don't I appreciate the gesture but-" "but what, I'm taking care of Wells, then 'stepdad of the year'and I are having a conversation." Chloe reaches over, turns the key, pulls it out and says "you are giving it back till you promise me you are going to let this go." Carlos looks over at her, puts his hand on his shoulder. Looking her in the eyes he asks "what are you afraid of? If I talk to him, though never do it again and I'll make sure Joyce-" Chloe says "no, that's why I haven't spoken to anyone about it. Max knows but-" "how does Max know?" "She saw him slap me when he barged in my room. I did call him a pig-" "stop making excuses for him. It's killing me to do this, but I'm just going to let this go." Chloe hands Carlos the key.

At the faculty parking lot of Blackwell. Carlos turns its lights off as he drives and so parking lot. He pulls in front of the Lincoln Continental in the parking spot labeled principle. He pops the trunk of his car "stay in a place where you can see if anyone's coming." Carlos says as he exits the car. Chloe gets out, shuts her door and runs to a set of stairs and crotches behind a trashcan. Carlos shuts his trunk and walks over to the principles car and cuts the brake lines. It runs back to his car and drive somewhere Chloe is. Chloe runs and jumps through the window. Carlos leaves the parking lot, as the car sits in the exit Chloe and Carlos C David walking back by himself. Carlos gets out of the exit. He turns his lights on and Chloe looks at him. Carlos side glances Chloe and says "yeah, he's walking back... Alone." "Joyce gave us a night out, so where do you want to go?" Chloe says looking in front of her Carlos pulls to the side of the road, gets out, walks to the passenger side and opens her door. He says "your town babe, why don't you drive."

The Riegel pulls into a parking lot facing a beach. Chloe and Carlos get out of the car. They sit on the hood of the car. Chloe looks at the sky, then the lighthouse and finally at the ocean. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "you got a thing for landscapes." "No, I like going to places that make me feel at peace y'know, I don't get a lot of that at home." Chloe says as she lays on the hood of the Riegel. It's here where I don't need to get high or drink a lot or smoke a cig." Chloe rolls to grab Carlos'hand. She pulls them down, he looks at her. Chloe says "what's wrong?" Carlos says "sorry, just got a lot on my mind." A beat-up dirty RV pulls into the parking lot. Chloe pulls Carlos closer to her seemingly not noticing the RV. Chloe passionately kisses Carlos as the RV backs into a parking space next to the Riegel, shuts off and the occupant gets out slamming the door. Carlos and Chloe slide off the hood of the Riegel at the sound of the door slamming. Franklin walks in front of the RV and says "lovely night,eh?" Carlos tenses up a bit while Chloe says "yeah, pretty night." "So you find anything about Rachel? Frank says menacingly. Carlos says "like what, you so GHB to somebody who killed her!?" Frank walks closer to Carlos, Carlos lifts up his shirt to reveal the butt of a pistol. Frank says "how do you know it was me who sold them and to do you think... Wait, Rachel-?" Chloe jumps in between both of them pushing them away from each other. Chloe looks at Frank and says "the Prescott's had a barn where they had a bunker. Jefferson was commissioned to take the photos." "And you the only game in town." Carlos says in a matter-of-fact tone. Frank says "I didn't know..." Carlos pulls out the gun and says "BULL FUCKING SHIT unlike Chloe I ain't afraid to pull the trigger!" Chloe moves out of the way and tries to push the gun down while Frank reaches for a nice it is jacket and says "I'm not afraid of some cholo punk!" Carlos shoots Frank in the abdomen and he drops the knife all falling to the ground clutching his wound. Carlos walks over to Frank and says "yeah, you fuck, ain't gonnea do shit." Carlos walks over to the passenger side of the car and pulls out a bandanna. He rubs the gun and puts it in Frank's hand. Carlos walks over to the driver side and gets in. Chloe gets in the car. She puts Frank's knife in the glovebox. "Look baby, I know you didn't-" "he was going to kill us Carlos, you had to." Carlos and Chloe ride back to her house, Chloe says "a time to kill, a time to run." "So I know you and shot, this will be the last time." "Well, yeah you left the gun there." Carlos turns and says "so to look like somebody else did it."

Carlos and Chloe walk into the house, they see Joyce and David watching TV. David gets up from the couch and says "so you to have fun?" Chloe says "yes, we sat and looked at the scenery by the lighthouse." "Sounds nice." Chloe and Carlos walk up to Chloe's room. Chloe sits on the bed and says "he's acting really fucking strange." Carlos walks over and sits next to her. "Joyce gave him a royal ass kicking. Shit, it's your mom's house-" Chloe lays down and pulls Carlos with her. "It could be because there's a man in the house." Chloe says while looking in Carlos' eyes.

 **Authors note:** so I hope you guys like that, kind of crazy about Frank. As you can tell I was not that big of a fan of him. I think you could tell what was coming as Carlos talked about him. I know this got uploaded fairly early, my schedule is Hella crazy now, Yep I use that word all the time now thank you Chloe price. See you in the next installment.


	9. The Camping Cholo

The camping Cholo.

Carlos wakes up with Chloe laying on him, her right arm under his neck. _If you told me I'd be with a white chica I'd laugh my ass off._ Chloe rolls her head on Carlos' neck, she opens her eyes and says"Good morning." "Good morning, I still ain't used to this cold Carlos says. Chloe says "Well let me hold you closer. Oh and you don't need to beg." "For what?" "My love." Chloe says as she puts both of her arms around Carlos' shoulders. There is a knock on the door. The voice on the other side of the door says"Breakfast is on the table."

Chloe and Carlos walk into the dining room and sit next to each other. Joyce places two plates on the table. One I front of Chloe and one in front of Carlos. Chloe starts to eat while Carlos sits with a fork and knife in each hand. Chloe says"What dude, it's good. Trust me." Joyce says "Yeah go ahead hun." As she walks over to the table with a plate in her hand. Carlos starts to eat. "So you were taught to wait for everyone?" Joyce says looking at Carlos. Carlos says"Yes, I always waited after my mother slapped my hand, before abolita sat down." "It's refreshing to hear that, lot of the patrons at tow whales seam like they never have time for anything." Joyce says.

Chloe, Carlos and Joyce have finished eating, Carlos gets up from the table and takes the plates from the table, he walks into the kitchen and begins to wash the plates as Joyce gets up from the table and says"Chloe, never lose this one! I'll take care of em' Hun." Carlos' phone vibrates. He looks at. It is a text message from David. _Hey Carlos head down to Blackwell with Chloe, there's something going on with Max. She won't talk to me._ Carlos puts his phone away, walks over to Chloe, grabs her arm, looks in her eye and says "We need to get to Blackwell, NOW!" Chloe jumps up from the table and says "Thanks mom, we need to go."

Outside Carlos and Chloe get in Chloe's truck quickly. Chloe slams the door shut, starts the truck and throws it into gear and proceeds to speed down the road. Chloe side glances Carlos and asks "What did David say?" "That we should go to Blackwell because somethings going I with Max, she won't talk to him. You don't think-" "At a time like this I can't think." Chloe says. The truck speeds into the parking lot, Chloe barely turns the truck off before running to the girls dorm.

Chloe runs through the front doors with Carlos following. Chloe and Carlos run to Max's room. David , Kate and Warren are standing around Max. Chloe walks in to the room, while Carlos stands in the door way. David says "Warren, you should leave." Warren walks out of the room and past Carlos. David walks up to Carlos and says "Can we talk in private?" Carlos "Yes sir." The two men walk out of the room. David says"Just say yes or no, I went a little over board with the sir part. The men walk to a supply closet. David says "So you rescued Max." Carlos says "Yeah man, she went through some sick shit-" David says"I know. I saw some of the shit. Sean Prescott didn't know. He almost passed out. Son I was in some shit in the war, it was some horrible shit. I know some what of what is happening, but I'm not the voice she needs to hear." "So, this was a sick hobby of Jefferson?" Carlos says. David looks up and says "Yes, and Chloe and Max did all this investigating. They knew and I never trusted him." "Me neither, he had some weird ass lecture about framing us in moments of desperation." Carlos says. David says "Hey, um... The other day... Speaking about what's good for Chloe… I trust you, respect you. I know Chloe is a bisexual and she has a love for Max… and that's why I…" Carlos looks up at David and says "David, thank you. Same for me, I trust and respect you. I know Chloe has love for Max and me. I don't know who she loves more but I won't be hurt. I love Chloe. So much that I just want to see her happy, see her smile." David and Carlos walk out of the closet.

Carlos and Warren sit in the bed of Chloe's pick up truck. Carlos looks over at Warren who's looking in between his dangling legs. Carlos touches Warren's shoulder and says "I'm not going to act like I know what you are going through, but I am here for you." Warren looks up at Carlos and says "I just want her to be happy, I want the situation to be normal." Carlos says "Man, life is never easy or normal." Carlos slides off the truck and looks at Warren. "My life hasn't been paved in gold. My options were here or being butt tickled by a guy named BillyBob or here. You can ask Kate Marsh or as I know her Suzy free cheese. Chloe's stepdad is already telling me that she may leave me. Life ain't easy, but we get through shit." Chloe walks over to Carlos and says "Get the hell out of my truck!" She pulls Carlos out of the bed and hugs him. She sees Warren and says "Go see Max, she needs you right now."

Chloe and Carlos sit at the bench in front of the lighthouse. Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "We need a road trip. You, me, Max and Warren." Carlos says "If there up for it, a beach trip?" "Yeah." Chloe says. Carlos says "Well, there's Santa Monica. We got a camper that we have use of." "You mean Frank's?" Chloe says. Carlos says"Yeah, he's not going to need it. I'll clean it. A cholo going camping." Chloe says"And that's why everyone at Blackwell called you the big man on campus."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE;** Heypeople, hope you liked this chapter. This is my finale chapter of this story. I hope it was more satisfying then the end to LifeIsStrange. The ending was crazy and really threw me a few curves. I wrote this story as an alternative to episode 3 and from then on I wanted to write a story that I thought I would read. There will be a story of the camping trip. Carlos was based of the friends I had in high school.


End file.
